Anna's Sister
by Enternal Tweeter
Summary: WARNING: BAD SUMMARY! Anna's sister was also asked to teach in the palace, but during her stay Esme makes an unlikely allie and an even more unlikely enemy. Secret meetings, sabotarge and a passionate romance. KingOfSiamXOC


The year is 1862. My older sister and I were offered a job in Siam as a teacher to his majesties' children; there are many of them I believe. My nephew Louie who is 12, and I were taken away from our friends and our life, and I for one couldn't have been happier. I was glad to be able to teach music to the children because I will be surrounded by thing I love most; Children and music.

England is such a boring place, especially for a young woman like me. All I ever did was read, dance, read some more and go to parties. There are only so many proposals a woman can take.

I would not consider myself beautiful but not ugly either. I had dark brown hair, sea green eyes, a cute button nose and a tanned complexion. It is unusual to see a tanned English woman; I get it from my father who met our mother when she went to South America. My sister and I have different fathers; our mum married her father Daniel who died a few years ago.

My sister is quite young; she is 13 years older than me but acts more like a mother than a sister.

My name is Esmeralda Leonowen and I am of 19 years of age, a good age to get married in England. But unlike most women I hate the idea of marriage, there is just so much I want to do and see. I have spoken about this with my sister and she agreed that I have plenty of time to get married but not much time left of my youth.

We are now on the ship; I was reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I have read it 3 times already and always end up crying at the end, I am now in the middle of the book where Romeo meets Juliet in her quarters.

My sister and nephew were dancing around me, whistling a happy tune. I rolled my eyes at their antics and stood up, noticing the men that have arrived on the ship. My poor sister almost had a heart attack when she almost bumped into one; I had to turn my face so she wouldn't see me laughing.

Suddenly a man appeared and the other men bowed on their knees. This must be the Prime minister of Siam. He look very intimidating but I held my head up high and stood beside my mother.

" may I introduce you to his Excellency the Kralahome" The captain introduced.

Suddenly a little man came up to us and translated for us. As they spoke I tuned out, keeping my gaze on the Kralahome. He sneered at me while he looked me up and down.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I asked him, ignoring my nephew who was pulling on my arm telling me to be quite.

"There is problem. You dress like pirate." He stated.

"And why may I ask is that a problem? I dress how I like in whatever way I like!" I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips. If this is how I will be treated in this country then I will sail back with the captain.

I was wearing skin tight leggings and black leather knee high boots, my white flowy top was rather low cut and showed my shoulders. And my corset made my breast more enhanced. I admit it is a rather un-ladylike look but it was comfortable.

"King will not be pleased." He stated, once more assessing my state of dress.

"Neither will I if I am refused my rights as a woman to dress is whatever manner I wish!" I shouted and took a step towards him.

"Esmeralda, Stop!" My sister scolded me but I continued glaring as he spoke to her. Before I knew it we were trailing behind him as we went to the palace.

Many children came up to my sister and women would point making comments that seemed to mean 'is she really shaped like that?' I could not stop myself from laughing at her as we followed the Kralahome into the palace.

Whoa. It's huge! The walls seemed to be made of gold as did the statues. There was a fountain and the gardens were so green and colourful. As the Kralahome lead us towards a pair of gold double doors he gave me one last sneer over his shoulder and opened them, reviling many people with their heads on the floor in a bow while a man sat on a thrown at the top of some stairs. He seemed to be reading something.

He was bold and wore black clothing covered in what appeared to be diamonds. He has a very serious face and while we were standing there I couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to this man.

No don't be getting any ideas! I don't believe in that love at first sight crap! However I do believe in attraction at first sight. I'm not one to fall for a man by his looks, or fall for any man really. But this man seemed to spark my interest; he held a sense of pride and manliness.

A beautiful woman was carried in on the same thing the Kralahome was carried in on our way here. She was dressed in a gold dress and once she sat down Kralahome told us she was a gift to the king. Did kings really have concubines? Or maybe she was to be one of his wives? Can kings marry more than once?

_Of course they can Esmeralda! DUH! _He's a king; he has to produce as many children as he can.

As the man in blue walked away I noticed that she turned to look at him, it was obvious that she loved him and he loved her. I felt pity towards them and turned my gaze back to the king, tuning out whatever was being said.

Suddenly my mother grabbed my arm and I noticed that the king was walking away.


End file.
